Forum:Customize your armor/weapons
HOW ABOUT THE OPTION OF MAKING EVERYONES ARMOR UNIQUE, WITH MORE CUSTOMIZE OPITIONS. LIKE DIFFERNT TYPES OF CHEST PIECES, GAUNTLETS, TASSETS, HELMETS, ETC. TO PUT YOUR MONSTER PARTS ON. THEY WOULD STILL HAVE THE MONSTER'S THEME ABOUT IT, ITS SCALES AND WHAT NOT, BUT YOU GET TO CHOOSE WHAT KINDA PIECES THEY GO ON, LIKE THE BIG BULKY LOOK "AKA GRAVIOS, URAGAAN, HI METAL." OR A LESS ARMOR "SKIMPY" LOOK LIKE THE BONE ARMOR, LEATHER ARMOR ETC. A DIFFERENT ARMOR LOOK, BUT THE SAME STATS AS THE WEAPON CLASS YOU CHOOSE TO MAKE IT IN. AND MAYBE ADD STUFF LIKE SCARS, SYMBOLS, FUR COLLARS, ETC, FOR THAT EXTRA TOUCH OF UNIQNESS. SO EVEN IF YOU MADE THE ARMOR FROM THE SAME MONSTER, YOU WOULDN'T LOOK EXACTLY LIKE ANOTHER PERSONS ARMOR. WHAT SAY YE HUNTER'S??? :SilentZER0 :HELLO, I LEFT CAPS LOCK ON TOO! BUT THAT ASIDE, THIS IS STILL AN OKAY IDEA. : :Yeah, I think it would be cool if weapons and armor had alternate apearances, and maybe extra optional details you could add, but programming that might be pretty hard... Cobalt32 22:57, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe it could be less of a customization thing and more of a dynamic gameplay type thing.Like,when you first forge an armor set,it's really plain.Then,the more you use it it starts getting battle scarred,and then,as your Hunter Rank goes up,you would get options to personalize it.It could extend even beyond HR 51-you could unlock,say,5 customization options per Star Level gained.Then,after,likeHR 100,it could be every 20 HR rankups.CrellinEtreyu 01:26, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :@Crellin: Ooh, I like that idea of unlocking details based on your performance. Like Titles I presume? Cobalt32 02:01, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed,Cobalt,but more tangible.CrellinEtreyu 14:20, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :@Crellin: Yeah, like getting a fur collar for beating 20 Barioth, or something, or getting armor scratches for 10 failed missions, an olive wreath for getting "S" (or is it "A"?) rank in the arena, or a menacing cloak for killing 10 Alatreons? Cobalt32 00:39, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know about the cloak,but you hit the nail on the head.It would be like a MH version of Acheivements.Only it would mean something.CrellinEtreyu 06:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :I guess you're right about the cloak. There are some armors that it would look good on (the cloak would use the textures of whtever armor you're wearing), but thre are many more that it wouldn't look good on. :Related idea: how about making the Awards you earn actually appear as in-game furnishings/accessories? Cobalt32 16:31, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :That would make sense.CrellinEtreyu 03:07, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Gah! Stop yelling at me! Haha. Anyway, good idea is good. They should put this in future games. SethOmega 07:26, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't thinking about how hard it would be to program. It's a "wish" list after all. XD How about being able to choose from 3 different versions of the armor pieces? Then you could mix and match your armor set however you like. I like the achievement ideas, but I still stand for more ways to make our hunters unique. 23:29, May 23, 2011 (UTC) SilentZER0